The Original Nabiki
by Ron Dow75
Summary: Nabiki had started out with a different kind of character. What if she had REMAINED that way? Complete(?)


The Original Nabiki By Ron Dow75  
  
[I have included the first few scenes of the first episode of "Ranma ½"to remind you Nabiki started out with a different character. What if she'd remained that way?] . . Part I. Nabiki's Perspective . Akane was right where Nabiki had expected her to be, in the family dojo, trying to release her frustrations with cinderblocks. Nabiki could think of better things to do even with them than breaking them. Nabiki held up her camera and waited for her little sister to smile. She did it as she was wiping the sweat from her brow, "Hoo-ah! That felt pretty good!" FLASH!  
  
Nabiki lowered the camera and the boom, "There you go again, Akane! That's exactly the sort of thing that makes the boys think you're so weird."  
  
Akane's notorious anger returned, "So why should I care, Nabiki. Not everybody thinks the whole world revolves around...BOYS!"  
  
Nabiki held back her chuckle. "No?" She turned and walked away from her obstinate imouto, "Then I guess this wouldn't interest you."  
  
That had worked out as expected. Nabiki knew how to press her sister's buttons. Today called for being what Akane wasn't, girly. But Onee-san was different, "Kasumi, have you seen my spring kimono?"  
  
Her big sister put the lid back on the pot on the stove, "Isn't it in your chest, Nabiki?"  
  
Nabiki pretended to think about it, "Hmm, you're probably right." She then took a photo of her.  
  
Kasumi blushed, "Nabiki, no! I'm not looking my best. I've been working in a hot kitchen, and I'm in my apron!"  
  
Nabiki took another photo, "You look fine! In fact, I can't remember when I HAVEN'T seen you presentable. Though I can't understand it, taking care of the family seems to agree with you."  
  
She lowered the camera and put a serious edge in her voice, "I wonder if you can be happy with another family?"  
  
"Another family? Oh, my!" Kasumi knew the old ways. She knew there was more than one way for a woman to be given away.  
  
Having planted the seed of concern in Kasumi, Nabiki went to change.  
  
It wasn't too long before all of the Tendos had gathered for the family conference their father had called.  
  
Appropriately, cherry blossoms fell in the garden beyond the open sliding doors. It framed their still handsome daddy as he knelt on the other side of the family table from Nabiki and her sisters. Nabiki was in her aqua-and- purple, floral kimono, which she only wore for very special occasions. While Kasumi had only take off her apron. Imouto Akane looked the worse. She had come straight from the dojo in her sweaty do-gi. Nabiki had no competition.  
  
After hearing her father's announcement, Kasumi wondered aloud, "Fiancé?" Nabiki had been the only one to know there was a competition. Of COURSE Onee-san would've been too polite to ask Daddy why he'd called a family meeting. On the other hand, Nabiki's studied disinterest had been directly opposite from what Daddy WANTED her to feel. She had continued acting like a teenage girl until he had not only told her that company was coming but also WHY they were coming.  
  
And now Daddy was telling the others, "Yes. The son of a very good friend of mine. His name is Ranma Saotome. If one of you were to marry him, and carry on the training hall, then the TENDO family legacy would be secure!"  
  
Akane cried out, "Hey! Wait a minute!!" She was frowning again, a typical expression. "Don't we have some say in WHO we're going to marry!?"  
  
Nabiki was definitely not frowning, "Maybe you should wait until you see him. You never know, he might be REALLY cute!" Lately she'd been having a harder and harder time to think about anything but boys. Or, to be more blunt, sex. She was quite damp right then.  
  
Nabiki said, all "daddy's-little-girl"-like. "Right, Daddy?" He was offering them a chance to do something about the frustration caused by having to be a 'good-girl' without reliable supply of birth control pills.  
  
"He, he, he," he laughed uncomfortably.  
  
He glanced at the post card, as an excuse not to have to look at his girls. "He'll be here any minute."  
  
He got up from the table. "Ranma and his father have been on a training mission." He dramatically turned to look at his garden, "Recently they crossed into China!"  
  
Nabiki gushed, "Ooo. China!" It seemed so exotic.  
  
Akane did not gush, "So he hiked all the way to China: Wow. Big deal." She was still not looking at any of them. She no doubt was thinking that in Daddy's parochial world, girls didn't stray too far from the house.  
  
Kasumi asked, "Father, how old is this, Ranma?" She was thinking if she was going to be given away, she hoped her father had considered the kind of man she preferred.  
  
Nabiki knew what was really important, "Is he cute?!"  
  
Kasumi kept to her own priorities, "Younger men are so, YOUNG!" Her role as substitute mother had prematurely matured her, Nabiki thought. (The kinky side of Nabiki thought that maybe Anee, for a change, wanted to be babied by a less-than fatherly man.)  
  
Akane asked, "What kind of guy IS he?" (Nabiki's kinky side thought Imouto's unspoken words were, 'Is he able to grab me and spank me?')  
  
"Ha, ha," Mr. Tendo gave a false laugh. "I don't know," he said, looking over his shoulder, unable to move the rest of his body.  
  
"You don't know?!" Nabiki's "Daddy" dropped out of sight.  
  
He said, going back to not facing them, "I've never met him."  
  
Nabiki said nothing: She stared at her parental unit.  
  
She was not the only one. A cold silence filled the spring-lit room.  
  
It was broken when they heard a familiar sound echoing from the foyer.  
  
Kasumi said, "It sounds like the front door," almost getting up. Her hostess instincts were failing her.  
  
Nabiki had no problem jumping up. "Ooo. Ranma!" she cried, running out of the family room to meet them as fast as her kimono would allow.  
  
In her tabi socks, Nabiki rushed to meet the possible romantic interest in her life. Smiling, she prayed to the gods she hadn't talked to in years. ('Just make Ranma somebody I can dominate. ---Oh! And who's able-bodied, of course!')  
  
The gods found a couple of loopholes: One was in the form of a giant, black- and-white beast! Its large claws were holding a body over its shoulder.  
  
When the fanged animal opened its mouth, Nabiki closed hers, afraid to draw too much attention to herself, "Hhmm-mmm!!" Her girlish mood had completely vanished. She went running back the way she'd come.  
  
She found Kasumi and Akane still outside the family room. They were blocking her way.  
  
Rather than shove her way through them, her rusty martial arts training was sparked. She turned to face the intruder with the mask around its eyes.  
  
Her daddy, stopping right in front of her, got the same idea. He nearly froze at the thought of taking on the large monster.  
  
When the furry giant came around the corner Nabiki saw that the body over its shoulder was alive and kicking. "C'mon, Pop! You're scarin' them spitless!!" the young voice yelled at it.  
  
As the confrontation approached, Nabiki used her hands to cling to her daddy's arm; Kasumi held his other. (Their father was definitely trapped now, despite the wide-open door to the garden.)  
  
Kasumi said, "So, Father, this is your friend?" She used a quieter voice than usual so as not to startle the wild animal.  
  
"Hm, Hm, Hnn!" he shook his head hard enough to send his long hair whipping back and forth.  
  
Nabiki glared at a father who couldn't take his eyes off the beast, "Oh, so this panda just decided to drop in, is that it, hunh?"  
  
"Hm, Hm, Hnn!" His head swished his hair again. Nabiki found she couldn't bring herself to look AWAY from her patriarch figure. If faith didn't spur him to act like a man, then at least she Akane. Maybe: Why wasn't she doing anything, either!?!  
  
The animal didn't attack.  
  
The monstrous black-and-white form took the body off its shoulder and set him down before the family.  
  
Their father held up a shaking finger, pointing it towards the small human placed before him. "You wouldn't be...."  
  
The redhead admitted, "I'm Ranma Saotome. Sorry about this."  
  
Their father said, "At last, you're here!" trying to recover his dignity, but forgetting the next line of the greeting he had prepared in his mind.  
  
Nabiki also tried recovering what had left her. "Ooo. He is cute." She wasn't as enthusiastic as before. Ranma was cute in a kid way. Ranma, in fact, was kid size, much too short for Nabiki. And why did the kid have a barrel chest with slim arm-muscles like that? ('When I wished I could dominate Ranma, it wasn't as a big sister.')  
  
The man of the house proved his strength by taking Ranma into a great bear hug. "I'm so glad you're here!" he assured everybody, pressing the boy to his chest...and stomach.  
  
Daddy's eyes nearly bugged, "Hmm!?!"  
  
He pressed the boy to his stomach this time...again...a third time.  
  
He took his hands off of Ranma's back, and brought them to the skin exposed by the short sleeves.  
  
He was struggling to express something... something that caused him to break out in an instant sweat.  
  
He pushed Ranma way by the shoulders. "Huh! Uh!" He choked on the words.  
  
Nabiki's saw his reaction. In her experience, there was only one thing that could cause Daddy to act like that. She turned to Ranma. She squatted down to be at eye level with, "Hmm...." She poked Ranma's too large chest, then rubbed it.  
  
Apparently Ranma was embarrassed, "Uh, hmm: Could you stop that." Just the sort of words that confirmed what Nabiki felt.  
  
Annoyed, Nabiki turned to announce, "Ranma's not a boy: He's a girl!"  
  
Daddy repeated, "Uh, girl!" He fainted.  
  
The patriarch woke up tucked in. His futon bed and bedding had been moved into the family room.  
  
Kasumi said, "Oh, poor father; he must be so disappointed."  
  
Nabiki's frustrations spilled out, "HE'S Disappointed! He's not the only one! Look at HER! Some fiancé...." Her father had been out long enough for Nabiki to change back into the two shirts and the cutoff shorts she'd been wearing before he'd gotten her hopes up.  
  
Akane said, "Stop it you two. He--She is our guest!"  
  
Kasumi noted, "Look everyone. Father's coming to."  
  
Nabiki leaned over him, "This is all your fault, Daddy. Don't you know the difference between a boy and a girl?!"  
  
He answered, "I assumed my friend Genma's son was a boy."  
  
Nabiki reached over and squeezed one of Ranma's boobs, "Excuse me, does this look like a boy to you, hunh, Daddy!?!" She'd touched other girls' breasts before, but this was the first one she'd actually squeezed. And rather roughly.  
  
Ranma, trying to be a guest, merely told her, "Please. I wish you'd stop that!"  
  
Akane spoke up, "You heard her, Nabiki! Now, why don't you leave her alone? A guest is a guest."  
  
Nabiki took her hand away. Embarrassed now. What was more embarrassing was the way her sex had responded. Ranma felt different from any of the girls she'd touched.  
  
Akane got up on her knees and, putting a hand on Ranma's shoulder asked, "Hey, do you want to practice?"  
  
Ranma said, "Hunh?"  
  
Imouto gave the little redhead her most friendly, accepting smile, "I'm Akane. Do you want to be friends?"  
  
Ranma looked up at him with her big blue eyes and nodded, "Umh, hmm."  
  
Nabiki thought, Well, isn't AKANE acting very friendly!  
  
As soon as Akane had dragged Ranma away to fight, Nabiki excused herself.  
  
All the way to her room, Nabiki was on a roller coaster. Finding out the 'fiancé' was a girl had pretty much shut down her interest in Ranma. But her need had been stoked by the anticipation and was still there, still burning. She'd been too upset to take care of it while she changed. There'd been no time. The family and guests were expecting her to return before long. She had had to hang on until she could return to her room. It had shown in her anger. She had taken it out on Ranma's boob.  
  
With that thought, her interest in Ranma returned. Ranma DID feel different. ...Didn't she? She seemed firmer than any girl had a right to feel. It was as if a guy had been given a boob job. But while the skin was thicker than the typical girl's, it was smoother than the typical guy's. "And silky." A girl who was part guy?  
  
Nabiki shook her head. It had to be just her horniness speaking. She was NOT a lesbian. Sure, she'd fooled around with some girl friends, but that was just that. It'd been fooling around. And that had mainly been in Junior High. They hadn't even tried to really climax. Not really. There had been a dozen reasons why they couldn't do anything more than practice for the time they would have boyfriends, and they shared them all with each other. The list had become their informal code.  
  
Did Ranma know the code? Nabiki looked at the hand that had squeezed the girl's chest. There was something strange about the way she'd reacted...yet familiar. How old WAS Ranma? She'd acted a lot like a Junior High girl. It was like her figure was still new to her. "Talk about growth spurts! How could she get that BUSTY and still be shy and sensitive about it?"  
  
Nabiki's lust decreased, again. "With a body like that, she's had to have had some bad experiences. Men are such jerks." But wasn't that a reason to turn TO girls until you could find one that was at least, say, handsome and rich?  
  
"Like Kuno?" Alright, being handsome and rich wasn't always enough to make up for a guy being a jerk. Nabiki's desire went down even further, even as her interest in Ranma increased again. How frustrated WAS the little redhead? What was the chance of her convincing the Ranma to bend the code? Girls were at LEAST safe substitutes.  
  
Though they could be overly wet. The part of Nabiki that had been losing lately, the part that wanted to seem self-possessed and in-control had a problem with that. So much so, it exaggerated the problem.  
  
In her room, Nabiki went to the standing closet and where she kept her package of pads. The one she had in her panties needed changing. She'd been going through the absorbers quite a lot lately, because of her horniness.  
  
Only there weren't any pads left. She began searching, muttering to herself, "That'll teach me for being a charity." In four days, two girls and a woman had had an emergency, and had had begged Nabiki for any spare pad or tampon she could spare. Even though she was a stranger to two of them, it was part of the Code of Women that she give them what they needed. After all, she there was several times when she herself almost needed one.  
  
That she didn't know she didn't have any more left meant somebody had to have helped herself to the last ones WITHOUT asking. Akane? How could she BE so active? "She HAS to get off taking on all those guys! She'd probably slip on her own drippings, if she didn't use--"  
  
"Errr! She didn't even leave any tissues!"  
  
Nabiki would have to find a substitute so she could lessen her tension and start thinking calmly. She wasted a lot of time rummaging through her, and even Akane's room. She even went in Onee-san's room. After a while, she discovered Kasumi had a shopping list for items she considered too personal to be put on the one in the kitchen.  
  
All this delay was about to prove fateful.  
  
Back downstairs, Nabiki headed for the lav. She had her fingers laced together against the back of her head in a show of casualness as she passed the family room. She heard a strange man's voice:  
  
"...It is all true, Soun. Or do you believe that I was originally a panda?" That HAD to grab Nabiki's attention.  
  
Daddy said, "So, Ranma is really a boy?" She is??  
  
The broad man in the do-gi, head cloth and Chinese-style glasses nodded, "We fell into different springs and received different curses." Curses?  
  
Tears flowing freely down his face, Mr. Tendo wept. "So, so THAT'S it!"  
  
Tears were flowing just as profusely down the face of the wider, more peasant-looking man. "M-hm."  
  
Tendo pronounced, "The path of a true martial artist is fraught with perils!" turning to gaze off into the sunset.  
  
Nabiki was in his view. "Hello!" she bowed. Before Daddy had a chance to introduce her, she asked, "So: Ranmareally IS a boy?"  
  
Her father said, "Genma Saotome, this is my middle daughter, Nabiki."  
  
Before Mr. Saotome could formally respond, Nabiki came up to him, "A curse made him look like a girl?"  
  
Her father rebuked, "Nabiki! Sit down and behave like the proper young lady I raised you to be."  
  
Nabiki lowered herself to her knees, her knees together. She stared at Mr. Saotome.  
  
Mr. Saotome felt forced to answer the intense girl. "Telling the tale is painful to me, as it is to Ranma. You can understand, then, why I would prefer to tell it when your sisters are also here. But, yes, a curse changes Ranma into a girl, and me a panda."  
  
Nabiki said, "Then Ranma doesn't STAY looking like a girl?" She rose up on her knees to be closer to him; she smiled, "When he looks like a boy, is he cute?"  
  
Her father said, "Nabiki!"  
  
Mr. Saotome smiled, "I am told he is quite the handsome young man. He IS a Saotome, after all."  
  
Nabiki's smile dimmed.  
  
Her dad stepped in, "Er, perhaps Genma exaggerates. He could take more after his mother."  
  
Nabiki said, "That much I already know."  
  
After excusing herself, she went to the lav. Even after she'd done and gotten what she'd come there for, she was still thinking about what she'd learned. Ranma DID feel different. She, or he had felt like BOTH a girl and a guy. Interesting. It made her wonder what Ranma felt like when he looked like a guy.  
  
She'd felt a lot less guys than girls since she'd stopped drilling with daddy's martial arts students. Now there was an argument to start doing it again.  
  
"I HAVE to do something. I am way too boy-crazy."  
  
As she was leaving the lav she saw the red shirt of a redhead going into the bathroom next door. Ranma glanced her way, then closed the door behind her.  
  
This was Nabiki's chance. She could see just how much of a guy Ranma still was. So what if the Fathers said he really was a guy. She could say she didn't believe them. When she called him a girl, he didn't say he wasn't. And Ranma LOOKED like a girl at the moment. If she walked in, it would be just one girl thinking of taking a bath with another girl. 'Nothing wrong with that in Japan. She suppressed the urge to giggle.  
  
She quietly closed the hall door, and snuck towards the closed bathroom door. She had already shed her loose outer shirt, and, her hands trembling, was now fumbling with the bra's clasp under her raised halter-top.  
  
She spent a minute struggling to get her bra off without taking off the top. She finally gave up and tossed them both in the laundry basket. Being half-naked made her feel more excited, anyway. It showed in her nipples.  
  
Her fingers on her cutoff's snap, she put her ear up to the door that had a [Knock First] sign on it:  
  
"Brr! That's cold!" Ranma had just poured a bucket of cold water over himself. He HAD to be naked, too!  
  
Taking a deep breath, Nabiki--Couldn't turn the knob! Where was that brazenness she was known for? Had the thought of seeing a guy without his pants on robbed her of her character? Or was it the idea of seeing a guy who also needed a bra?  
  
Nabiki opened the door.  
  
Ranma screamed, "Aaa!" She fell backward into the furo: Splash!  
  
The topless Nabiki hurried closer, "Are you alright, Ranma?" What she saw was definitely a naked boy. He had the defined muscles of a dedicated martial artist, without any of the bruises, contusions and scars on his hairless male body. And the most male part of that body was--"Oh, wow."  
  
Emotions buffeting her, Nabiki became weak in the knees: Splash!  
  
She fell along the wet, water-heated body of the boy.  
  
Holding her (away from him), Ranma sat up in the heated tub. Nabiki was raised up with him, to sit on his thighs.  
  
The hall door opened. Akane was taking off her do-gi coat as she looked to see why Ranma was splashing about in the furo.  
  
Since Ranma wasn't pressing her back to his front, Nabiki arched her neck around, to get her first good look at his male face.  
  
Akane cried, "NABIKI? WHO?"  
  
Looking, awkwardly, at the boy, Nabiki smiled, "This is Ranma," as if that explained everything.  
  
Akane, of course, took everything the wrong way. Still in her open do-gi, she rushed into the bathroom and shoved the boy under the water: "Pervert!!"  
  
Nabiki turned around in the churning water, "Akane! He's not a fish: If you don't want him, don't throw him in the water!"  
  
Akane cried, "WHAT?"  
  
Straddling his legs, Nabiki helped him back up. "I put in first dibs, remember?"  
  
Akane yelled, "You're a pervert, too!"  
  
She raised him up from the water, "Not yet."  
  
After Akane had shoved the "Pervert" back under, she left.  
  
Even waterlogged, Ranma didn't look bad to Nabiki. "You're not handsome, but you ARE kind of cute."  
  
Ranma used his strength and skill to lift the girl off of him and out of the furo. "What'd you do that for? And why'd the other one try and DROWN me?"  
  
Nabiki stood there for a second as her rediscovered modesty fought with her needs.  
  
Her modesty lost: Fuck that! They gave him to her.  
  
Glistening wet, she sat on the tiled ledge of the furo. Crossing her legs in a sexy pose, she leaned her breasts near his face. Her nipples hardened even more as she asked, "You don't know why I would want to get in a bath with you?"  
  
Putting his hands over his groin, Ranma became embarrassed. "We just met."  
  
Well, whether looking like a girl OR a guy, Ranma seemed the shy, sensitive type. That would turn some girls off. Nabiki wasn't one of those girls, "I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
Ranma sat up straight in the hot water, "I ain't scared of nothing!"  
  
Other people entered the conversation, "Congratulations, My Daughter!!"  
  
Nabiki dropped cutoffs first into the furo, "Daddy!" Covering her naked breasts, she tried to push Ranma's body in front of hers.  
  
Mr. Saotome was pleased as well, "That's my son! He can be a fast worker when he puts his mind to it!" He had a large can of beer in his hand.  
  
Ranma helped shield the girl who was in some distress. "Pop!"  
  
Kasumi was peeking in from the hallway, "Oh, my! Mixed bathing! How, uh...'traditional'."  
  
She moved aside when Akane came storming past her. "I can't believe you two men!! You're the FATHERS!" She grabbed them by the backs of their do-gis and dragged them away, "You're supposed to KNOW better!"  
  
Once the doors were closed, Ranma got out of the furo, "I'm sorry."  
  
Nabiki was curled up, her hands over her breasts. Her modesty had been fully restored. "Don't. I'm the one who fell on you."  
  
Ranma tried to say something. He couldn't. He went over to the shower beside the furo and turned it on. "Cold!"  
  
Nabiki sat up straighter. "Why'd you do that?" Her eyes narrowed when she saw that Ranma had become a girl ENTIRELY. She asked suspiciously, "You don't become a girl INSIDE, too?"  
  
Ranma answered, "No!" She then explained, "I just thought it'd be, uh, easier on you, this way."  
  
Nabiki scooted closer to her while still in the furo, "Or on you. You really are afraid."  
  
"I AIN'T afraid!"  
  
Nabiki reached out a finger for a thigh, "That sounds like a challenge."  
  
Back in Chinese silk, Ranma escaped from the bathroom and headed for the exit.  
  
From the family room, Mr. Saotome asked, "Ranma! Why are you a girl again?"  
  
The redhead asked loudly, "What kinda girl are you tryin' to tie me to?"  
  
Nabiki's father defended her, "And just what ARE you accusing one of my daughters of being?"  
  
Coming down the hall, Nabiki was the one accusing, "Ranma would rather be a girl than a man." In her pink halter top, she he was fastening one of Kasumi's skirts; it was quicker to put on than pants.  
  
"I AIN'T afraid!"  
  
Ranma's father said, "Of course, my son's not afraid! He's a true martial artist. Could somebody get some hot water?"  
  
The head of the house said, "Yes, could you, please, Kasumi?"  
  
"Of course, Father!"  
  
Still a girl, Ranma sat like a boy at the family table as she waited. Her hands against the floor behind her, Nabiki sat with her knees up and together. She was sitting so close to her, the smaller girl was sweating from nervousness.  
  
At his head of the table, Mr. Saotome said, "See, Tendo! Ranma being a girl right now does not present a true problem. Love conquers all."  
  
Her daddy said, "Well, I would've preferred it not having to conquer this ground. But, you are correct, Saotome. It looks as if our two families will at long last be united."  
  
On the other side of the table, Akane was seething. "Nabiki! Where's your pride?"  
  
The words didn't bother Nabiki at all, "This is about pride. Pride comes from winning a challenge? Isn't that right, Ran-chan?"  
  
"Don't call me "Ran-chan"!" Nabiki saw the Ranma was serious. It seemed that that nickname was reserved for somebody else. Perhaps Ranma's mom.  
  
Nabiki acknowledged that, "I'll just have to find another endearment," snuggling up to her. "After all, lovers always have pet names for each other."  
  
Akane yelled, "Nabiki! You're both GIRLS!"  
  
"What goes on in the privacy of the home between a couple should be of no concern to anybody else."  
  
Akane cried, "PRIVACY? Dad, do we HAVE to look at this, this--"  
  
Kasumi announced, "The teakettle is boiled." She had it in her hands.  
  
Ranma cried, "BOILED?"  
  
Kasumi said, "You did say you wanted hot water, didn't you?"  
  
Her father suggested, "Perhaps you could get us some COLD water to cool it down, Kasumi?"  
  
Ranma jumped, "Hey! Get your hand off my butt!"  
  
Akane cried, "NABIKI!"  
  
The two fathers were red-faced and quiet.  
  
Nabiki's excuse was, "I'm just showing Ranma if he doesn't change, I will still treat him like a boy until he does."  
  
Ranma seethed, "You grab guy's butts?"  
  
"When I'm engaged to them." And when it felt like the best of both sexes.  
  
Nabiki was disappointed when Ranma didn't grab HER butt.  
  
After a little hot water, the taller Ranma stood up to his 'fiancée'. "Are you gonna feel THIS butt, now?"  
  
Nabiki asked, "Do you still follow the Code? Or now that you're a girl, you fight girls, too?"  
  
Ranma felt insulted, "I don't fight girls!"  
  
Nabiki reached up and squeezed his butt.  
  
Ranma jumped.  
  
The coppertop looked at her hand, "You do feel more like a guy when you're like this." Entirely guy-like.  
  
Ranma accused, "You're a pervert!"  
  
Nabiki said, "Not yet." Nabiki did like the feel of the male-Ranma. But, she was beginning to realize she also found the feel of Ranma's other body interesting. Its gender was so ambiguous the mixed signals it sent intriguing. Exotic was turning into erotic.  
  
Ranma was forced to remain and eat supper. True to her promise, Nabiki stayed within snuggling distance, and would put her hands on parts of Ranma's male body. She refrained from spooking him any further though by touching anything too near his pelvis. But what she did feel upset Ranma so much he ate his food even faster than he normally did. It was an unappetizing sight for Nabiki. But once he could put down his chopsticks, he immediately grabbed her hand.  
  
Nabiki knew, logically, it was just to control it, but it was, emotionally, still the thing lovers did. She was satisfied...and aroused.  
  
When Ranma's dad began his presentation of how they had gotten their curses, Ranma didn't kneel beside him. He couldn't trust letting go of Nabiki's hands.  
  
After the long and tragic story, her daddy said, "The Legendary Ground of Accursed Springs. It's true horror has been shrouded in mystery until now."  
  
Ranma couldn't take it any more, "What'd you mean "true horror"!! This is all your fault, Old Man--" His need for physical action was stifled by Nabiki clinging to him.  
  
She said, "I know this isn't your fault, Ranma. Or, your dad's. It's DESTINY!" She sounded like one of those silly, overly melodramatic girls, but she didn't care.  
  
Ranma told her, "I was NOT destined to be a girl!!" Nabiki was pulled up from the floor.  
  
Putting her other hand over his, she hung on, "I mean, you can now also do things girls ARE better at than guys!"  
  
"I don't WANNA be better at, at un-guy stuff!!"  
  
Nabiki turned to her sister, "Akane, YOU know what I mean!"  
  
Akane said, "I'M not going to help you!"  
  
Nabiki put her feet under herself, and rose up, "Let's see, what do I know about the advantages girls have in martial arts...Girls have greater manual dexterity..."  
  
"You don't need that to break things!"  
  
"Girls have greater lower body strength..."  
  
"That's the Saotome specialty!"  
  
"Girls have greater endurance..."  
  
"I always believed in speed!"  
  
"Girls have better senses..."  
  
"I have my trained senses!"  
  
"Girls have a lower center of gravity..."  
  
"---I'm a guy, Damnit!!"  
  
Nabiki pressed herself to him. "Girls have the tactical advantage over guys."  
  
Ranma pushed her back, "Not with me." Realizing he'd said too much, he left.  
  
Nabiki said, "So that's Ranma's problem."  
  
Later that night, when the rest of the house was dark, Ranma returned to the Tendo guestroom. Inside, he didn't find his pop or a panda. Instead the two futons had been laid together. And waiting for him was that girl again. This time she was in a sheer negligee.  
  
"What're you doin' here?" he said in a panic.  
  
"Afraid?"  
  
Ranma swallowed, "I ain't afraid of nothing." He forced himself to close the door behind him.  
  
Transition   
  
Akane had to get up in the middle of the night. She was passing the guestroom when she heard Ranma's soprano voice cry out in a surprised climax!  
  
Fuming in angry frustration, she stormed away, "Perverts!"  
  
On her way back, she heard Ranma's tenor voice giving vent to his male orgasm.  
  
She ground her teeth, "How convenient. They'll be a happily married threesome."  
  
-   
  
Part II. Ranma's Perspective . In bathrobes, a girlish Nabiki escorted her fiancé from the bathroom to the family room for breakfast. Both of them a had a waddle about the way they walked.  
  
The boy's embarrassment increased when he saw everybody looking at him. He was certain they knew what had happened last night. The eldest sister looked pleased. Mr. Tendo tried to look pleased. Pop struggled not to hide his disappointment. And the youngest sister, she just looked ticked. Ranma was at least glad he wasn't engaged to her.  
  
Kasumi suggested, "Can we begin to plan the wedding?" This made Ranma wince.  
  
Still holding onto Ranma's arm as they awkwardly sat down, Nabiki said, "Not yet. I think we should wait until at least I graduate from high school. I should know by then if I can make a married man out of him."  
  
An abashed Ranma threatened as best he could, "Nabiki."  
  
"That's "Princess", "Darling"."  
  
Ranma tried to say their "pet" names, but couldn't get it out while he wasn't in heat. "Why'd you have to tell everybody I, I...."  
  
"I didn't tell everybody. I told family. They HAVE guessed what went on last night." She herself blushed a little. She then put her head on his triceps. "Do you want them to think we're perverts?"  
  
"You're the pervert." None of the things they'd done had been Ranma's idea.  
  
"A little." She had to smile. What she'd done was so different from what she'd done before it made her feel deliciously wicked.  
  
Akane glared at her, and Ranma.  
  
Nabiki got a little thrill from her little sister's disapproval. "Ranma has a little problem. But I, as the good wife-to-be, helped him with it. I was able to make a man out of him."  
  
Akane snorted, "By making a GIRL out of him?"  
  
Nabiki blushed but kept her smile, "Ranma needs a lot of, uh..."foreplay". And it was easier to make him ready when he was a girl." She assured the deeply red boy beside her, "So far." She hugged his arm in reassurance. "I'm sure with practice we can skip right to HUSBAND-and-wife part." And she snuggled up to him, "Lots of practice."  
  
Suddenly, Nabiki found herself being lifted up and hanging onto Ranma as he rose. "It's not going to happen again. You said I was afraid, and I proved I ain't." He said to his pop, "I'm gonna change for our workout."  
  
His pop answered, "But it's almost breakfast!"  
  
"I'll work out without you, then," and he turned for the door. Nabiki seeing that he was ignoring her, had to get down off of him even as Ranma left.  
  
Ranma grimaced. The guestroom reeked of sex. And the dominating odors were from TWO females. He had liked cumming. But to do it as a guy, he had to first do it as a girl. That meant for what defined the sexes, he was more girl than guy! He hadn't even gotten used to the idea of being a girl, let ALONE what went with it. It had made him very uptight and unyielding, unable to loosen up.  
  
And thinking about it put his mind back on the phantom sensations up under his manhood. It caused him to get angrier.  
  
Grabbing the Chinese clothes from where'd they'd fallen, he got the travel pack and got out.  
  
Pulling the door closed, he paused to think what he was going to do next. "I always workout with Pop at this time. I need something familiar like that to remind me what I am."  
  
Coming down the stairs in his kempo-gi, Ranma dropped the pack against the wall next to the phone stand and went for the garden door. When he got there, he didn't look at those in the family room. He went straight into the garden. "I ain't puttin' on no show, today, Old Man," he told his pop.  
  
The middle-aged 'sensei' was near the koi pond, of course, "Fighting near water is part of your training. We have to learn how to be prepared."  
  
Ranma voice grew louder, "You want to get me wet? Come and get me!" And he jumped for the eave of the Tendo roof. He had to put a little extra power into the leap because it was nearly at the limit of his present abilities, but he was confident he could at least get his hands up to--He cried out in pain.  
  
Falling, he grabbed the one place he'd never had hurt before. He landed on his back with his hands still between his legs.  
  
"Oh, my! Poor Ranma."  
  
Nabiki ran out of the family room, "Oh, Ranma, Darling! You're hurt!"  
  
Dojo Master Tendo said, "It was still an impressive attempt."  
  
Akane said, "He's a fool for attempting strenuous activity after last night." She stabbed her food with her chopsticks.  
  
Ranma's pop had come up to his son. His heel against the crook of his son's elbow, he pulled a hand away from the offending area. He said disapprovingly, "You were using muscles you hadn't exercised before."  
  
Ranma reached out and pulled the Old Fool off his feet, "That's NOT funny!!"  
  
Nabiki pulled Ranma's head onto her kneeling lap, "Your father is right, Darling. As Daddy would say, we'll just have to exercise them until we can bring to their full potential!"  
  
Ranma yanked himself away from her, "You, too: Shut, Up!" Controlling his expression as best he could as he got up on one knee, he told her, and EVERYBODY, "I'm a guy! A real man, I tell you!" With a little struggle he raised himself to both feet. "A real man doesn't forget what he is just so he can have sex! I've lived without sex before, and I can definitely live without sex again! Having sex is not what makes a man!"  
  
Akane made a quietly sneered, "That's the first time I heard any guy say that."  
  
Her dad said, "Oh? And what does that make me?"  
  
Ranma's pop smiled as he rose to his elbows, "Well said, Ranma!"  
  
Nabiki could not understand what had gone wrong, "Ranma--Darling! Whatever the problem is, we can work it out! That's what couples do!"  
  
Ranma told her, "There's nothing to work out! We're not a couple. I didn't say I'd marry you. I didn't even KNOW about no engagement before I Pop brought me here!"  
  
Nabiki's father became a demon face, "RANMA! How DARE you take advantage of my daughter and then try to desert your responsibility for her condition!"  
  
Ranma cried in disbelief, "Her CONDITION?"  
  
Nabiki said with a maiden's confession, "I could be carrying your child."  
  
Ranma moved his mouth several times before, yelling, "Not one time!"  
  
Nabiki lowered her eyes in a display of modesty, "More than one time."  
  
His father's hand came down on Ranma's shoulder. "The honor of the Saotome Family is at stake, Son. You HAVE to marry her, now."  
  
Ranma felt trapped! The only out was to turn his back on his father, the only family he'd known, and strike out on his own. "Damn! If only he hadn't made it a matter of honor."  
  
"Hold it, I've had enough! I won't let her get away with this!"  
  
Ranma looked towards the garden door. Had he actually been SAVED?  
  
Akane Tendo jumped into the open. She looked at her sister with steely eyes, "Nabiki, will you take a home pregnancy test?!"  
  
Still on the ground, Nabiki hesitated for a second. She then said, "Of course."  
  
She came closer, challenging her onee. "After every time? And when you DO become pregnant, do you promise NOT to get an abortion?"  
  
Nabiki paled. She stammered, "Y, yes. Of course. That's how the two families are to be joined. Each will share a grandchild."  
  
Akane put her hands on her hips and glared down at her, "If there's a 'miscarriage', do you promise to let Dr. Tofu artificially inseminate you?"  
  
Nabiki's cried, "WHAT? Of course not! The thought of anything that clinical, that, that--" She broke: "I'm not ready! I still have my life ahead of me! I want my own business!" She hid her face in her hands and wept.  
  
Akane straightened herself up. She glared at Ranma as her sister's degradation was his fault. She then turned and walked back towards the house.  
  
Ranma turned to his father, "Let's go."  
  
The father stood up to his son, "Just because she's not ready yet, doesn't mean she won't be. Give her some time. Once you get to know each other--"  
  
Mr. Tendo still had a demonic cast about him, "We still have an agreement. You will marry one of my daughters."  
  
Ranma was frustrated and furious. He needed a strategy. But he wasn't any good at that part of the martial arts! He said the first thing that came to him, "Okay! If I HAVE to be stuck with one, it'll be THAT one!" He pointed at the girl who'd just rescued him.  
  
"Oh, my! I think he means you, Akane."  
  
Akane swung around to confront him, "WHAT? I HATE boys! And I hate YOU! Why would I want to be ENGAGED to you?"  
  
Ranma told her, "Because if not you, then her, Nabiki! You'll have to see her with me everyday. She'll be tryin' to do all the things you seem to hate. That won't happen between me and you."  
  
Akane clenched her fists threateningly, "You better BELIEVE it won't happen!"  
  
Ranma needed on last thing to close the deal or the two fathers would force a girl on him who WOULDN'T object to marrying him. Stupid prearranged marriages!  
  
The light finally went on, "If your old man did it once, what's to say he didn't do it again? Maybe once he's got ONE of you married off, maybe he'll bring in some other guys for the rest of you."  
  
"DAD?" Akane turned her anger around on him.  
  
The demon had shrank out of sight, "No, Akane! I would never! I only want what's right for my daughters. The very idea of entering into marriage agreements for all three of my children would..." The more he talked the less convincing he sounded.  
  
The newly engaged couple had to race to Ranma's first day at school. Akane told the boy running on the footbridge rail above her, "You KNOW we're never going to get married?"  
  
Ranma agreed, "That's the whole idea. This is just a, uh...."  
  
Nabiki stepped into view, " "An engagement of convenience"?"  
  
Startled, Ranma had to jump down in front of her, "How did you get ahead of us?"  
  
Nabiki smiled at him, "Hmm, mm! That's my secret. But you KNOW I haven't given up on you yet, Darling?"  
  
Akane pulled Ranma by his bare arm, "Come on! Don't encourage her. Unless you ARE a pervert!"  
  
Ranma glared at her, "Don't call me a--"  
  
Splash! A little, old lady with a ladle accidentally doused just Ranma.  
  
Akane wanted to scream. Instead she hurried to put some distance between her and the busty redhead.  
  
Ranma started after her, "It ain't my fault!"  
  
Nabiki took the back of Ranma's shirt and pulled her back to her. Looking over her shoulder, while lowering her hand to the front of the redhead's pants, she asked, "How wet are you?"  
  
Ranma answered her, "I told you, I'm a man. AND I'm a martial artist. Discipline is my life." She broke free of her grasp.  
  
Nabiki chuckled, "I'm wet, too." . The End 


End file.
